


Piece of You

by tritype



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M, lego movie 2 spoilers!!!, seriously scroll past if you dont want to get spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tritype/pseuds/tritype
Summary: Wyldstyle has finally found the Piece of Resistance, the Relic spoken of from the prophecy. But she's been captured by the Super Secret Police, and Lord Business made sure to have the Chief of Police to interrogate her. She is very confused once she finds out that the officer known for hunting Master Builders is actually 2 people.AKA Emmet and Rex share a body and have been hunting Master Builders for 5 years





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *posts this* oh Epic Cringe
> 
> hey so... its james. from @tritype on tumblr
> 
> i made a post a few weeks ago where I made a au where rex and emmet share a body like gcbc and it uh... was really well recieved? and it stewed in my head for a while and it ended up (for me) turning into a au where it was... more literal lol
> 
> I am NOT a writer. I draw more than I write but I thought it might be fun to write a fic. It's been a very long time since I've written anything. But I hope you guys like it!
> 
> The next chapter will be in Wyldstyles POV but we need this prologue honestly
> 
> content warnings: alcohol use and emetophobia (for emetophobia scroll past the first 2 paragraphs once you see this  
> "-----------" and you will be ok)

The bar is noisy, people hoping to get drunk clamoring to get drinks, the already drunk yelling at the TV’s on the wall or stumbling up to the bartender hoping to not get cut off. It’s full of energy, with people laughing, chatting excitedly with their friends, talking about what bar to go to next. 

And in the back corner, there is a booth with an off duty police chief having his first round of drinks with his friends thinking about how he’s at the top of his life right now.

Rex enjoys the scene as much as any other person. The generic pop music is soft enough tonight that its only grating if he pays close attention (wouldn’t want anyone to miss anything important that happens at The Big Game. Gooo, Sports Team!) The sound of people having fun, cheering when the local sports team makes a goal, laughter filling the air when another funny commercial brought by Octan™ comes on… 

It makes Rex feel like hes accomplished something. These people feel safe enough to laugh and have fun because he’s in charge. Bricksburg has always been a pretty safe city, but after recently being appointed Chief of Police at just 22, the already low crime rate has dropped even lower. The police in Bricksburg weren’t good at much else besides directing traffic before he came along, but he’d argue that they were something close to competent now. Alongside the constant city patrols and the… Friendship Ambassador gig he does sometimes, it’s made people trust the police force more with their problems, instead of just when to stop and turn during rush hour.

It makes him feel good.

He takes a sip of his beer, and feels a twinge of disgust in the back of his mind.

Well… Him and one other person.

 _“I don’t understand how you can drink that stuff. It’s bad for you! And gross.”_ Emmet says, his voice echoing through their shared mind space.

 _“Sometimes to be manly you have to do gross stuff.”_ Rex takes another sip of beer, as if to prove his point.

Emmet sends him the equivalent of a frown over their connection, _“That doesn’t sound very healthy.”_

He huffs into the glass still at his lips, _“Well, it’s true.”_

He could hear Emmet start to say, _“I think you’re really manly already!”_ when he hears one of his friends ask, “You zoning out there, brah?”

Rex sets down the drink, “Nah, was just talkin’ to Emmet about something.”

Surfer Dave nods, “Oh, rad. We were just talking about that sweet new coffee shop Larry just got a job at.”

 _“Oh, yeah! Larry started last week, didn’t he? I’m super happy for him!”_ he hears Emmet say.

Rex looks over at Larry, seated to his right. “Isn’t that a little bit under your pay grade?”

Larry rolls his eyes, but grins and punches his shoulder. “As if. Overpriced coffee means overpriced tips!”

From across the table, Gail the Construction Worker laughs, “Wait, so they’re paying to be able to tip you more?”

“Oh, shut up. You know what I mean.”

Rex watches Surfer Dave scoot closer to Gail, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her on the cheek. “You never ask me stupid questions about my job, babe.”

“That’s because you ask enough stupid questions for the both of us!”

The table erupts into laughter as Dave scoffs, pushing her away in faux anger. Rex hears Emmet comment, _“Oh man, Gail is way too funny!”_

The table descends into somewhat pointless conversation after a while, with everyone laughing (maybe a bit too hard) at Rex’s dumb jokes and references, helped by the constant flow of alcohol. Emmet would say something to Rex once in a while about the conversation, like, _“Wow, Larry is just a hoot, huh? Remember that time-“_ or _“Aren’t Gail and Dave cute together? Y’know, I always thought they’d be a good match. I totally knew they would get together when-“._

It makes him feel bitter.

Not at Emmet, of course. He could never be too angry or upset with him. No, hes bitter at how Emmet can remember all of these details about his friend’s lives, and no one at this table could remember a single thing about Emmet. They all want to hang out with Rex, and wouldn’t even attempt to get to know-

_“Rex? You ok? You’ve seemed kind of upset for a while now.”_

Oh. He hadn’t realized Emmet had been feeling his emotions for that long. He’s usually good about keeping his emotions in check through their connection. He must be drunker than he thought.

_“Yeah, I’m fine. Just not feeling too good, I guess.”_

_“Want me to switch?”_

Rex frowns, _“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”_

_“But I don’t want you to feel any worse. And you’ve been hogging all of the conversation again! I wanna talk to Gail about the new ‘Where Are My Pants?’ episode before the conversation changes.”_

_“Emmet-“_

_“I’ll even drink some of your beer so that way you won’t complain that I wasted it!”_

Rex is silent for a moment. He can feel Emmet’s worry for him, but the excitement at being able to talk to his friends is getting harder and harder to ignore.

If he was sober, he might have made a counter argument, but instead he tells him, _“Okay.”_

Emmet’s face is grinning when they switch, only faltering slightly when he tries to pat his hair down that Rex is always so good at ruining. 

“Hey, guys!”

Everyone at the table turns toward him, hearing the sudden change in his voice. Rex is so good at making his voice deeper and cooler, Emmet doesn’t understand how he does it. He tried it once, and just sounded like a loser trying to have a deeper voice.

Gail squints, “Uh… Who are-?”

Emmet laughs, “Oh, yeah, I’m Emmet right now! Sorry, probably should have said something before we switched so suddenly. I just really wanted to talk about the new episode since you guys were talking about it, and it’s been WAY too long since we last spoke. But wasn’t the funniest part of the episode… when…”

Emmet slowly stops when he notices everyone at the booth is making some sort of… face at him. 

“Oh geez, is there something in my teeth? My hair? Is this actually a dream and I’m about to realize I’m naked AND there’s something in my teeth-“

Larry shakes his head, “No, no. Just… Well, how do I put this…”

“Can you bring Rex back out?” Surfer Dave asks, “He’s way cooler to be around. No offense, though.”

Larry nods, while Gail looks at Emmet confused. She turns to Surfer Dave, “Wait, who’s Emmet again?”

The bar is noisy, but at that moment Emmet can’t hear anything else.

\---------------

Rex can’t say if he feels any better after vomiting in the alley behind the bar, but he knows Emmet doesn’t.

Emmet has his arms pressed against the brick wall, head resting against the harsh grain as he coughs one last time. He stays like that for a moment, before wiping his mouth on his arm and stumbling away, the smell of vomit and garbage too much to take. Emmet is impressed, their body has a fairly high tolerance for alcohol but Rex must have drunk more than he realized for him to be this clumsy.

Emmet thought about driving home, but quickly shot it down. Wouldn’t be safe. Or legal. Especially since he’s the Chief of Police.

“Not like anyone actually remembers that, though.” He mumbles under his breath as he walks out into the street towards their apartment.

Rex has been silent since the switch in the bar, but finally sends Emmet a short, _“Sorry.”_

“It’s fine. I should have listened to you anyway. It wasn’t a good idea. I always forget that.” To the few people walking outside at night, it looked as if Emmet was talking to himself. Emmet couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment how he looked, however. 

_“No, it’s not fair how they treated you in there.”_

He shrugs, “s’ okay. They’re your friends; I should probably stop pretending like they’re mine, too, y’know?”

He feels Rex’s frustration through their connection. _“Whatever, I’m through with those losers, anyway. I’m tired of how hard you try to get to know them and they shoot you down.”_

He stops in the middle of the sidewalk, “Rex, you don’t have to do that… I know you like them a lot.”

_“I do, but they’re not my friends if they can’t be yours too.”_

Emmet doesn’t bring up how this has been the exact reason Rex has abandoned all his past friends.

Instead he says, “Well… I have Planty. Planty is my friend and not yours, so you can have some of your own friends.”

Rex’s heart doesn’t break when he hears that. He’s tried telling Emmet how cool of a guy he is for years now, and once people give him a chance they’ll see that. It would help when they were younger, but it just made him more depressed now. And now he’s telling him that he considers a houseplant they got from some flower shop his friend.

This would make Rex feel worse if he wasn’t expecting something like this to happen, so Rex’s heart of steel stays as it was.

Before Rex can reply, Emmet asks, “Can we stop talking about this now? I don’t wanna stress either of us out much more before the interview tomorrow. I just wanna go home and go to sleep.”

Oh, right, the interview. Rex had received a letter (addressed to both him and Emmet, which was a first) from President Business asking if they would like to attend an interview for a job. The letter had specified that if they so wished, they could also keep their job as Chief of Police, which was all Emmet needed to want to go. He knew how much his job meant to Rex.

_“…Alright.”_

The walk home was silent the rest of the way, with Rex still thinking about how unfair it was. Emmet was trying not to think at all.

\---------------

Rex parked their police cruiser in the parking lot of the Bricksburg Octan Headquarters. As he stepped out of the car he had to crane his neck to even see the top of the building from this close. President Business made sure to have the tallest building in the city. Rex could understand, he’d thought about adding a few extra floors to the police station to add to the coolness factor, but it wasn’t in the budget yet. Maybe next year.

The secretary at the front desk wasn’t too bad, telling him that Business was already waiting for him and to take the elevator to the top floor. Emmet takes this moment to say, _“See, I told you we should have gotten here earlier!”_

Rex huffs as he presses the 100th floor button, “We’re already 30 minutes early.” He jerks forward once the elevator starts to ascend, having to grab the handrail from the speed. Business must not be a patient man.

_“Well, he’s already waiting for us! Oh, man, I hope we don’t make a bad impression already.”_

“We’ll be fine. Just relax.”

_“That’s easy for you to say, you’re the definition of ‘relaxed’!”_

“Don’t forget manly.”

_“And manly. And awesome!”_

Rex smiles as the doors open and gets out, not showing how dizzy he feels from the rapid ascension. Cool guys don’t let others know how they feel unless it’s sass or anger, even when no one else is around to see it. 

The hallway leads to an overly sized door, with the floor to it having a long red carpet leading directly from the elevator. Rex strides down the hallway as he asks, “You feel better now?”

_“Well, I don’t know how complimenting you is supposed to make me stop having anxiety-“_

“Cool, ‘cause I’m knocking on the door now.”

Rex knocks on the door 3 times, hearing Emmet say, _“WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!!!”_ but Rex is unable to reply as he hears a voice say, “Come on in!”

He steps inside, closing the door behind him. The office looks simple enough, with a large office desk right at the back, with the back wall a large window overlooking the whole city. A bookshelf of Octan™ approved books and Instructions are to the right with a reclining chair, alongside some plants and other decorations strewn about the office. However, Rex doesn’t get the feeling it’s been used all that much. The office looks too… sterile, aside from the bar to the left with a various amount of drinks lining its shelves. He thinks that part is used more than anything else here.

Business is sitting in his overly large chair, gesturing him forward. “Rex Dangervest, the one and only! I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Rex sits in the much smaller chair in front of the desk, “Thank you, President Business.”

Business waves his hand, “Just sir is fine.”

Rex nods, “Alright, sir.”

“Now, I hope my secretary downstairs wasn’t too much, but it’s a tradition here at Octan™ to hire only the most overbearing assistants. What was her name again…?”

_“Edna?”_

“I think it was Edna, sir.” How often is he here if he doesn’t remember his own assistant’s name? However, Octan has many employees… Maybe she’s just new?

“Ah, yes, Edna. Anyways, we’re not here to talk about her. We’re here to talk about you.” Business leans forward in his chair, “And Emmet, too! Who could forget that guy?”

Rex feels Emmet perk at that statement. Rex tells him, _“He did invite both of us, remember?”_ before Business continues;

“Now, I know you were only just recently appointed, but when I heard that someone as young as you had been made Chief of Police, could you blame me if I said I got a bit curious? So…” Business opens a drawer of his desk, pulling out a file, “I looked into you.”

He flips through the file, finger tracing the writing, “Only 22, yet already Chief of Police, as we all know, graduated with flying colors, said to be the coolest guy in all of Bricksburg, top arm wrestling champion in the county, and the list goes on!”

Rex smiles, “Thank you.”

Business closes the file, and jabs his finger on the vanilla folder, “Now, all this stuff? Tells me you have guts. Charisma. Determination. You want to get the job done. However…Emmet had nothing on him.”

Whatever happiness Emmet had from a few seconds ago deflates as Rex asks, “…Really?”

Business nods his head, crossing his arms, “Yep. Not a single thing. In all the background checks I ran, I couldn’t find a single thing. Anyone who got asked about him would reply, “Wait, who is that guy?” or “Oh, you mean THAT guy.”

“But Emmet, I know you’re listening in there, and let me tell you,” Business leans forward, smiling, “I like that, too.”

Both Rex and Emmet are confused by this. It shows on Rex’s face, as Business states, “Yeah, sounds weird, right? Rex, can I talk to Emmet for a minute? It’s his interview too, can’t have you hogging the whole thing.”

“Sure.”

Rex’s face spins around, features blurring from the speed until it stops on Emmet. Emmet straightens himself from Rex’s slightly slouched pose, and beams as he says, “Hello, sir!” He starts to smooth his hair down, hoping it would become something more professional, but he knew he would need a hairbrush to try and fix what Rex did with their hair again. 

“Sorry, does this look too messy? I’m usually much neater than Rex…”

Business waves his hand, “Don’t worry about it. As I was saying…?”

Emmet stops messing with his hair, quickly placing his hands in his lap, “Oh, yes! You were talking about me… and, uh, how I’m a nobody?”

“Yep. In the eyes of the world, you literally have never made any sort of impact of any sorts. Ever.”

Emmet tries to not appear upset by this, looking down at his lap for a moment. Rex doesn’t let the anger he is feeling show through their connection. What does any of this have to do with their interview? They don’t even know what the job is supposed to be yet…

Emmet looks back up, and asks, “But, you like that I’m a nobody? For some reason? Doesn’t that seem kind of… useless?”

Business lets out a short laugh as he says, “Emmet, if I thought you were useless, I wouldn’t have asked you to be here today.”

Emmet eyes light up at the statement. Business doesn’t think hes useless? Well, it makes sense, as he promised both Rex AND him an interview, but actually hearing that…

Business stands, making his way towards the bar. He starts to reach for one of the many bottles, but turns around and asks, “What kind of man are you, Emmet? Whiskey, tequila, scotch?”

“Oh, I don’t really-“

 _“No,”_ Rex interrupts, _“Just pick something. You can’t refuse a drink like this. It’ll be rude.”_

_“But-“_

_“Just take a few sips. You don’t have to drink it all.”_

Emmet falters for a moment, taking Rex’s words in. Business raises his brows, waiting for his answer.

“Whiskey, Sir. I like whiskey.”

Business grins. He takes a bottle from the top shelf alongside two glasses, sitting them on the counter, and then bends down to get ice from the mini fridge. After putting some ice cubes into them, he walks back to the desk with the glasses and whiskey in hand. Emmet watches President Business pour the golden liquid into both of the glasses, the smell of alcohol already wafting around the room. Emmet has to catch himself from making a disgusted face.

Business sits the bottle down next to him and takes a gulp of his drink, relaxing into his chair. Emmet reaches for his drink, and brings it up to his face. He forces himself to take swallow some, and barely manages to get it down. He opens his eyes to Business smiling at him, slowly moving his glass around as the ice clinks against the sides.

“Let me get to the point, Emmet. It’s obvious that Rex gets all the attention. I’ve known you for all of four minutes, excluding the amount of time spent reading through your background check, and it’s clear as day to me.”

Emmet is silent as Business continues, “But I can tell that you don’t just sit around, don’t you? Weren’t you the driving force behind becoming the Chief of Police?”

Emmet smiles and nods quickly, “Yes, Sir! I did nearly all the forms, and memorized all the techniques on how to deal with criminals and all the traffic laws! And all the other laws too of course. I mean, Rex did too! But I also took notes, and studied late and-“

“Ok, ok, slow down, kid.” Business shakes his free hand, taking another swallow of his drink before saying, “You did a lot of work and weren’t recognized for it. I know how that feels. And I’m sure there have been plenty of other times where your work has gone unappreciated! Like during school, maybe?”

“Oh, yes! The teachers would always give Rex credit for doing homework even though we have completely different handwriting! Or when the teachers would always thank Rex for staying behind to help clean after school and then pretend they forgot my name! There was also one time where I-“

“Emmet, relax. I get it.” Business drinks the rest of his whiskey, and then sits the empty glass down. “Geez, Rex, does he always ramble like that?”

Rex switches out, “Yes, Sir.” Rex picks up the glass of whiskey intended for Emmet and takes a big gulp. _He never has a opportunity to talk to anyone besides me who actually will listen,_ he thinks to himself.

Business mutters under his breath, “Definitely gonna have to work on that…”

If Rex was more polite like Emmet, he would have sat there quietly and waited for Business to continue. But he was only so polite to authority figures, and combined with the fact was still a bit ticked off at how Business had talked to Emmet earlier left his filter lacking. So he asked, “Can I ask where this all going? You haven’t told us what this job is going to be yet.” Rex was silent for a moment before he added, “sir.”

Business is quiet, leveling Rex a calm look before leaning back and saying, “I need you to catch some lawbreakers.”

“…That’s it?”

Business shrugs, “I can’t tell you more till you sign the contract.”

Rex’s interest is piqued at that. His job as a police officer is to catch criminals, but if Business is unable to give him any more information, it must be something super confidential and important…

Business points at him from across the desk, “What I CAN tell you is I think the two of you are perfect for the job. Because you two,” Business leans closer towards him, “are special.”

Rex blinks at the words, but before he can say anything, Emmet switches out. His eyes are wide as he asks,”… You think I’m special?”

“Emmet,” Business gives Emmet a smile that could only be read as predatory, but Emmet couldn’t recognize as he was still in shock from the previous words, “You’re the most special one of all.”

Emmet’s mind was reeling from the praise. Someone… thought he was special? He’d never heard anyone say that before… Rex could feel the many emotions bleed through their connection; confusion, happiness, excitement. They were all hitting him like a tidal wave, and it was sending him reeling as well. 

It was beginning to be too much, and he was about to ask Emmet to calm down before Business said, “Well, what do you two say, wanna catch some bad guys? Now, I’ll go ahead and say this will take a long time. Won’t lie to you about that. I’d say it be a few years before we get them all, they’re good at hiding. But we do have dental plans here, so there’s that.”

Rex already knew his answer. Even without knowing the details, it was his duty as an officer to uphold the law. He couldn’t say no if there were criminals to be apprehended. He had to protect the peace. But, he still needed to ask Emmet. Even if he already knew what he was going to say.

_“Emmet-“_

_“Yes. I want to do this."_

Rex didn’t say anything for a moment, thinking about how he had never heard Emmet sound so serious in his whole life. He was quiet in their mind space before sending him the mental equivalent of a grin and said, _“Tell him we said yes then.”_

Emmet beams as he tells Business, “We accept!”

Business smiles, and claps his hands together, “Great!” He opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out an incredibly thick bundle of papers and letting them slam in front of Emmet, “Here’s the contract then.”

Signing all the lines in the contract took a long time, as they would have to switch out constantly to sign for themselves, giving both of them a massive headache at the end. They barely had time to read anything the contract said, as the print was very small and reading the whole thing would most likely have taken days.

Business stretches in his chair, popping his spine loud enough for Emmet to hear, “Wow, that took WAY longer than I was expecting. Can’t believe we used up nearly all my pens. Make sure to write that down, Emmet. Can’t go without ‘em.”

Emmet blinks, “Sorry, sir?”

“I said to write it down! Geez, it hasn’t even been a full day yet on the job and you can’t do what I asked? Well, the inks still wet on some of the pages, I could just get some other less talented cop to do it…”

Emmet starts in his seat, searching for his small notepad in their leather police vest frantically, “No, Sir, I’ll write it down!” He finds the notepad, flipping the page from their grocery list to make a note that said, “Pens!!!!!” making sure to underline it many times.

Business nods, “Great. Now, let’s go over the details of what this job is exactly…”


	2. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in other news i hate this chapter but i gotta upload something babey!
> 
> aka i got my wisdom teeth taken out and after saying it wasnt that bad... it turns out it is actually that bad. this is the pain induced product as i struggle for something to do with my extra vacation time. seriously i hate this chapter so much so im just going to go to bed and pretend it didnt happen and regret it in the morning. the james way of dealing with things
> 
> content warning: reference to alcohol use

Wyldstyle was finally here. After years of searching, she had finally found it. SHE had been the one to find the Piece of Resistance.

Well, the Relic Detector had helped, but she was the one who ACTUALLY found the Relic.

It had been a risky move, coming to Bricksburg. No other Master Builders were here as far as she knew, and if they were, they were doing an excellent job at blending in and hiding. Bricksburg was one of the last places someone would think to come and search for the Piece. Most other realms had already been searched, top to bottom, and then bottom to top again. 

But no one else wanted to come to Bricksburg, as it was the main headquarters to the Super Secret Police. You would practically be begging to be reported and captured if you stepped one foot into the city.

That, and it was Rebel Cop’s home base.

The Chief of Police of Bricksburg was well known among the Master Builders. For the last 5 years, he had been ruthlessly hunting them, capturing them and taking them to the whispered Think Tank. He kept hunting them, and hunting them, and their numbers had dwindled to just a few hundred, scattered throughout the realms. He was the loyal dog to Lord Business, and all the Master Builders knew he wouldn’t stop till he personally apprehended each and every one of them.

So, yeah, Bricksburg was not a popular spot to hang out if you were a Master Builder.

But Wyldstyle knew the Piece of Resistance had to be here somewhere. The only other places that hadn’t been combed over were the bottom of the ocean and inside the moon. (And Fabuland. But no one likes to talk about Fabuland). While it would make sense for Bricksburg to have already been searched by the Super Secret Police for the Relic, there weren’t many more options for it to be. She had to try to find it; she HAD to be the one to find it.

Because Wyldstyle knew, deep in her heart, that she was the Special.

And here she was, standing here thinking about being the Special, instead of reaching out and actually getting the Piece of Resistance.

She shook her head, “Ugh, what am I doing? I can have these dramatic thoughts later. I have to get the Piece first.”

The Piece of Resistance practically glowed in front of her, encased in some sort of clear… hardened liquid. As she stepped closer, she swore she could almost hear it whispering to her.

_Touch it…_

_It’s sooo interesting…_

_Touch the Piece…_

Well, she couldn’t argue with that, could she?

Wyldstyle closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, replacing the smile on her face with a serious one. She reached her hand out to the Piece, just barely touching it-

\---------------

_Colors and shapes danced across her vision-_

_“A Special One, with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found from its hiding refuge underground.“_

_Vitruvius’ face was there, just for an instant-_

_“What’s going on down here?”_

_A different voice this time, it’s all going by too fast, she can’t keep up-_

_“This Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm.”_

_Vitruvius, hes there again, but then hes gone, and it’s too MUCH, make it stop, please-_

_“-really color this one’s hair? You know-“_

_Stopstopstopstopstopheadisgoingtoexplodestopstopstopstoppleasestop_

_“The Special has arisen.”_

_Dad-_

_“Save us, Wyldstyle.”_

_It stops._

_She lets the black take her._

\---------------

A nudge.

“Wake up.”

Harder this time.

“Wake up!”

A bright light hits her face, her closed eyes squinting shut further as if it would block it out. Her head is pounding as she opens her eyes slowly, barely seeing anything besides a shape behind the light.

Her vision slowly adjusts. She tries to rub her eyes but finds that she can’t move her hands at all. Her eyes fully open at that, trying to look behind her and adjust the handcuffs pulled tight behind the chair she’s found herself sitting in.

“I would worry about that later.”

She stops, looking towards the voice.

“Worry about me now.”

On the other side of the table, sits Rebel Cop.

The single light hanging low from the ceiling illuminates him, not allowing her to see anything else in the room. His wild hair looks like it hasn’t seen a comb in years, but near meticulously messy at the same time. He adjusts his aviator sunglasses, the harsh light reflecting off of them into her face, making her squint her eyes once more.

“Rebel Cop.” She spat.

“Yep.” He raised his arms casually, “The one and only. What gave it away? The cool sunglasses? The awesome hair? John Wayne-esque voice?”

“More like the most punchable face I’ve ever seen.”

He laughs, “That’s a new one.” He reaches into one of his leather vest pockets, retrieving a small notepad and writing down something, “Got a name I can write that down with? I like working out to the insults all the Master Builder’s have given me over the years. Makes it burn more.”

“Yeah,” she scoffed, “Like I would just give you my name that easily.”

Rebel Cop shrugs, closing the notepad and sitting it on the table, “Worth a try.” He leans back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head. His short white sleeves fall even shorter down his arms, yet she can’t see even the faintest goose bumps on him. Meanwhile, she feels as though her already thick hoodie is made of paper with how cold she. _This must be a tactic he uses,_ she thought, _don’t shiver. Don’t show weakness. He’ll eat it right up._

She stares at him, showing as much contempt in her face as she can muster. He looks back at her, seemingly unfazed behind the glasses. The silence between them stretches on for some time. Wyldstyle has had no sense of time here since she woke up, especially without a clock that she can see. Eventually, her face starts to cramp, and she has to settle for a more neutral face than she would like. He’s still staring at her, having thrown his leg over the other, bouncing it slightly.

The silence grows on for too long, leading to more and more confusion from her as it goes on. She finally asks, “Isn’t this the part where you ask me something? Y’know, like, ‘Where are the other Master Builders at?’ or ‘Where is the Piece of Resistance?’ or something?”

Rebel Cop doesn’t stop bouncing his leg as he replies, “Was kind of hoping you would go ahead and tell me stuff. I’ve had some people break immediately and spill the beans or the whole dang crock pot from nothin’ like that. Makes my job easier.”

He smiles, “And I don’t have to ask you where the Piece is, when it’s stuck to your back like that.”

Wyldstyle blinks, and looks over her shoulder.

…Well, she wished Vitruvius told her that something like that would happen. The Piece of Resistance sits between her and the chair, fixed to her back with the same clear liquid it was stuck in when she had found it. How she didn’t notice it earlier, she didn’t know.

“If you won’t give me the information I want like that, though, I guess we’ll start then.”

He puts his arms down on the table, leaning towards her, “We have evidence of you sneaking around the construction site days before you found the Piece. How did you know it was there?”

She feels a cold knot of dread form in her stomach. She worries for a moment that she didn’t catch one of the security cameras in the area, but she calms herself down. No, she had been TOO careful, there was no way she missed a security camera, and she had made sure to stay out of sight of any passerby’s. She calls his bluff, “Yeah right. You’re just making that up so I’ll talk. Well, you’re gonna have to try harder than-“

Pictures scatter in front of her on the table, and she can’t help but widen her eyes. All pictures of her, most with her hood drawn up, some of her with binoculars looking from alleyways, some from behind. So many different angles from the last few days, but what bothers her most is how CLOSE they all are. Some of them look like they were no more than a few feet behind her.

Someone had been tracking her, and she hadn’t even noticed.

She looks up at Rebel Cop, the smirk on his face widening as she asks, “How- How did you get these?”

“I ask the questions here. Haven’t you ever seen a cop show before?”

His face gets more serious as he points at her, “How did you know it was there?”

Wyldstyle’s mind is still racing. It was stupid to come here. Alone, at that. She hadn’t told anyone she was coming out here, besides her boyfriend. He had just replied, _“k. have fun babe. txt me if u need me”_ and a couple of bat emojis, and that was 5 days ago. (Or at least, the last time she knew the date it had been 5 days ago.) Her phone had definitely been confiscated when she had been captured, so there was no way she could text him now. She was stupid, she was so disappointed in herself for getting captured while she was passed out, she should have been more careful-

 _Wait,_ she thinks, _I can get out of this. I have the Piece of Resistance. I’m the Special._

She smiles.

_I’m the Special._

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” She replies.

He raises his brows, “You have a lot of confidence for someone for someone handcuffed in an interrogation room right now.”

She nods, “Because I’m _going_ to get out of here, and I’m going to put the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle and save the world.”

Rebel Cop scratches his stubble, “Yeah, cause you’re the Special, right? Look,” he moves one glove up, looking at a previously hidden watch. She can’t catch the time as he pulls it down just as fast, “We got a while till TAKOS Tuesday. Lord Business wants me to pull as much information out of you as I can before then. So you’re not getting out of here anytime soon. Or, at all, really. Just tell me where the other Master Builders are. It’ll make things easier if you just talk.”

“No.”

Rebel Cop stands. He steps around the table, his boots stomping hard on the concrete floor as he stops beside her chair. He spins her around, grabbing the front of her hoodie, yanking her towards his face.

“Tell me. Where the other Master Builders are. Right now.”

She spits on his face instead.

He doesn’t move for a long moment, the spit dribbling down his face onto her lap. Slowly, he lets her go and wipes it from his face with his bare arm.

He raises his hand for just an instant towards her, but pauses in mid air. He is silent as he watches her, seemingly thinking to himself. She does her best impression of that stupid smirk he was doing earlier right back at him.

He sighs, and goes around the table, sitting back down.

“Y’know what? I have _NOT,_ ” He throws his hands into the air, “had enough to drink to even attempt to do this right now. I suck at interrogations, anyway.”

Rebel Cop rubs a hand against his face, moving his aviators slightly, “I’ll let him handle this... Again. He’ll get it out of you.”

Her smirk fades.

“Who?”

She doesn’t expect it when his face swivels around to reveal a different smiling yet extraordinarily ordinary face.

\---------------

“…What.”

The other face is still smiling at her as she looks at him in pure confusion. Is it her, or does his hair look slightly lighter under the light?

“Lights please!” He says.

The dark room lights up immediately, revealing the rest of the interrogation room to her. The room was plain, with glass panels covering the walls. She could only assume they were two way mirrors. But she wasn’t worried about that right now as she watched this… new guy turn off the light hanging above the table.

“Man, that’s better. Robots, water please! Oh, with some crazy straws, too!”

He turns his attention back to her as he sits down, “Hello! I’m Rule Cop, your friendly neighborhood police officer! You met my brother already. I’m going to be the one interrogating you now!”

…Wyldstyle is very confused right now.

“What the… How did- How does that work? You’re different people?”

He nods, “Mhm!” He reaches into a different pocket than Rebel Cop did earlier, pulling out a small hairbrush. He brushes his hair quickly, smoothing it down from Rebel Cop’s messy hairdo into something more smooth and professional looking. In the new lighting Wyldstyle realizes his hair IS lighter than it was before… How is that possible?

“I know it’s kinda weird, but we’ve always been like that!”

Wyldstyle feels something start to bubble inside her as she asks, “But- but how-“

Rule Cop cocks his head, “How what?”

Its PANIC, she feels it clawing its way through her guts at the realization, “None of the other Master Builders have ever mentioned you! You-.” She pauses, “You were the one tracking me, weren’t you?”

He nods once more, “Yep! Unlike Rebel Cops punchable face as you called it, I have a more… What’s the word? Forgettable face, I guess? No one around me ever notices or pays attention to me. It makes it easy to sneak around and do stuff like track Master Builders!”

A robot comes into the room, bringing with it a pitcher of water with 2 glasses, alongside 2 very curly straws. The robot sits it down on the table as Rule Cop turns and says, “Thank you!” Wyldstyle pays no attention to the robot, instead asking, “Why are you actually answering my questions?”

Rule Cop pours the water into both cups as he answers, “Well, you’ll be answering mine in a few minutes, so I don’t mind answering a few of yours.”

He puts the crazy straws in both the glasses, sliding one towards her, “Want some water?”

She looks down at the cup, and then back at him, “How can I trust that you didn’t put something in it?”

He takes his cup, taking a long sip from the crazy straw. He drinks the whole thing before he takes his lips off the straw, sitting the now empty cup down. He cards his fingers together on the table, smiling at her once more.

Well, if it really does have something in it, they’ll BOTH be under something… She’s starting to notice just how thirsty she is now. How long was she passed out for?

The straw is the perfect length for her to bend forward slightly and drink from it. She takes one sip, then another, and another till the drink is all gone and she gasps, having barely quenched her thirst.

“Want some more?”

She shakes her head. She won’t allow herself to show any more weakness, even if it’s something as small as asking for more water.

“Ok! Any more questions then?”

Wyldstyle struggles against her bonds, “Yeah, wanna let me go?”

Rule Cop frowns, “Hey, struggling against your bonds goes against Rule 3933! And asking an officer of the law to assist in letting a criminal go is against Rule 9312.7!” He counts on his fingers as he says, “You’ve already broken quite a few rules as it is; Being a Master Builder, finding the Piece of Resistance, sneaking around after curfew when your job does not specifically allow you to be out after hours, being inside a hard hat only area without a hard hat… I have more written down on my notepad; want me to read them all?”

“…No thanks.” 

He was already reaching for his notepad before she answered, looking slightly disappointed as he paused and moved his hand back, and “Any more actual questions that don’t involve me breaking the law?”

She debates to herself what to ask next, taking her time before she asks the biggest question on her mind, “Is TAKOS Tuesday a cover for something?”

“Well, something certainly is happening that day! But, yes, I guess you would call it a “cover” for something. I don’t believe I’m supposed to tell you exactly what though, as I’m fairly certain telling someone about Business’ plans would go against one of the Rules.” He pulls out a small Instruction booklet from the same pocket he got the hairbrush from earlier, flipping through the pages and running his fingers over the words trying to find the specific Rule.

Thankfully, Wyldstyle didn’t have to wait for him to find it, as Rule Cop said out loud to himself, “What do you mean it doesn’t matter?... Well, I’ll find it later then.” She was confused momentarily till she realized that he must be talking to Rebel Cop. _They must be able to communicate through thoughts. It would explain why no one's ever seen him talking to himself,_ she thought.

He closes the booklet, putting it back into his pocket. “Now, time to answer my questions!”

She narrows her brows, “You barely answered any of mine.”

“I’m also not the one under arrest. An officer of the law also doesn’t actually have to answer any questions, as stated in Rule 717.”

She growls under her breath. Rule Cop either ignores her or doesn’t hear her, straightening in his chair and placing his chin on top of his hands, “Now, please tell us how the other Master Builders are hiding from us.”

Wyldstyle rolls her eyes at the question, “Why should I EVER tell you that the Master Builders built a secret tunnel system between the realms to escape?”

…What the heck did she just say?

Rule Cop’s smile grows bigger, “Oh great, the truth serum is working! We already suspected something like that was happening, but thank you for the confirmation.”

“What the heck?! You drugged me???” She struggles against her bonds harder, starting to shake the chair from the force.

“I DID say you would be answering my questions! And if you ever read the Instructions, you would know that it said that truth serum can be used by law enforcement to get information from law breakers!” He sighs, “Robots, please put down another Rule 3933 violation.”

“Yes, sir.” Replies a tinny voice over an intercom. Of course they were being watched the whole time.

“Please calm down. I don’t want to have to put any more violations on your report. Rebel Cop hates having to do more paperwork-“

“Maybe you should-“ _tug,_ “Have thought of that-“ _TUGTUG,_ “Before you freaking DRUGGED ME!!!”

Another sigh, “Robots, please come in here and hold her still.”

At the command, 2 robots dressed as policemen enter the room and sat their hands on top of the Piece, rendering her unable to move around in her seat.

“There, no more Rule 3933 violations, ok?”

She doesn’t answer, instead demanding, “How could you?! How are you not affected?! I asked you questions earlier and you just avoided them???”

He waves a hand towards her, “Oh, I’ve long since been immune to it. That’s not important, however. Where are the other Master Builders?”

Wyldstyle struggles to keep her mouth closed, straining her jaws closed, but it opens against her will- “I-I-I don’t… know.”

Rule Cop looks frustrated by this, but it quickly disappears from his face, “Do any of them know where you are?”

 _Stop it-_ “B…Batman-“

“Where is Batman?”

 _STOP IT-_ “I don’t k-k-know-“

“When did you last contact Batman?”

 _STOPITSTOPITSTOP-_ “I don’t-t… kn-o-o-w.” Wyldstyle keeps trying to keep her dumb mouth quiet, but it won’t stop, it won’t _STOP-_

“Ok, where is Vitruvius? I have reports of him being spotted alongside someone of your description recently.”

_Nononononono-_

“Don’t…know.”

…What?

Rule Cop is looking more and more frustrated by the second, “What do you mean you don’t know? You haven’t answered any of my questions!”

“I…don’t know.”

Wyldstyle realizes one fatal flaw of Rule Cops questioning: she doesn’t know the date. 

For all she knows, it could be the next day, or the next week. The only thing she knows is that Rebel Cop told her that TAKOS Tuesday won’t be till “a while” from now, but that could mean anything. She knows Vitruvius’ schedule like the back of her hand, but Rule Cop isn’t asking his schedule, he wants to know where Vitruvius is NOW. And she doesn’t know. It’s the truth. Maybe most of the other Master Builders they bring in are questioned immediately if they’re under truth serum…?

She hears Rule Cop ask, “Robots, test this batch of truth serum immediately. This might be defective in some way-“and she blinks. She feels much more tired than she did just a few minutes ago… She can hear the robots talking to Rule Cop as her head rests back against the Piece.

She hears Rule Cop say, “Oh no.” as the world fades to black once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow you guys suck at interrogating people huh?
> 
> emmet was only bad because he didnt realize that wyldstyle didnt know the date. if wyldstyle knew the date, she would have spilled the beans before she passed out. who knew truth serum could have complicated rules like that?
> 
> meanwhile rex just wants a drink. he has so much paperwork he has to be doing and he has to deal with THIS. rex just doesnt have the patience to interrogate anyone... meanwhile emmet could spend all day just fishing for one morsel of information. too bad wyldstyle fainted for some reason


End file.
